midnight_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the fourth chapter of Midnight Evil, after Chapter 2. Gameplay Chapter 3 initially begins the same as Chapter 2. Like the chapters before it, the player needs to read the entire chapter without being attacked to progress the game, which is done either by reading each line out loud through the microphone or by listening to the narration if this option was selected in the options menu. The Urklings active during this chapter are the Green Urklings and the Red Urklings, which can appear either at the window, at either of the two doors, at either side of the bed, behind the washing basket, or behind the cardboard box on the right. Green Urklings are active from the beginning of the chapter and make the loudest sound cues, whereas the Red Urklings usually begin attacking around page 24. They appear from behind their cover more frequently than Green Urklings and make less obvious sound cues. Checking William's Bedroom too frequently will cause the player to Panic, so looking around the room should be done conservatively. Post Chapter Chapter 3's post chapter sequence begins when the player reaches the end of the chapter. The screen focuses on a lava lamp on a shelf, surrounded by figurines from 1-2-3 Slaughter Me Street as an easter egg. Transcript The next day, Maggie's mother visited her daughter's grave, discovering something that was more than a little strange. The earth on the grave was disturbed as if something had clawed its way out. I couldn't help but remember what Grandmother had said about the Red Urklings. They would burrow inside their victims and eat their way out. Could it be that we brought a whole tribe of them right into the village without even knowing it? The answer would come soon enough. Jacob McLarin was found torn to shreds in his bed the following morning. Obviously, a wild animal hadn't attacked him inside his own house. Another devastated family and another funeral this soon after Maggie didn't sit well with anyone. The atmosphere became even more tense and uncomfortable. I insisted on inspecting Jacob's remains myself that there was nothing hiding inside. Collin approached me afterwards, asking what I was looking for. I told him it was nothing, but he knew better. "You believe me about the monsters, don't you," his young face was determined as he spoke. "You're the only one that doesn't look at me like I'm crazy." I swallowed hard started to deniy it. But the words caught in my throat and as much as I tried, I couldn't lie. "Listen," I put my hands on his shoulders. "I don't think you're crazy, but we need to be sure of what we're dealing with before we spark a full blown panic. Tell me exactly what happened." Collin took a deep breath, working up his nerve. "It was so dark, but I had a good torch. I called her name over and over, she didn't answer. Then I heard something. It sounded like chewing. I took a few more steps and saw her laying there. All over here were these fat little green monsters. They had mouthfuls of pointy teeth that looked like needles, and massive clawed hands. Just then, a twig snapped under my foot and they all stopped what they were doing and looked right at me. That's when I screamed and they scattered. They were gone before any of the grownups got to me." His eyes filled with tears at the memory. "Please, tell me what they are." He was no more than eleven or twelve, having just lost his sister and now his friend. No one had believed him when he tried to tell us before. It couldn't have been easy, but he opened up to me. I felt it only right that I tell him what I knew. We sat together by the bonfire late into the night and I told him all the old stories. Unfortunately, the one thing that my Grandmother hadn't mentioned was how to get rid of them. Looking into the flames I got an idea. I knew that most unholy creatures were repelled by fire. "Well," Collin folded his arms. "We will just have to test what happens to an Urkling when it's on fire." Trivia *Chapter 3 is the first chapter to introduce a new type of Urkling. *Chapter 3 is the first chapter to insinuate that Urklings could possibly be born from the remains of their victims. This is shown when Maggie O'Brian's grave is found to have been dug from inside despite the fact that she was not attacked by Red Urklings. Gallery Chapter 3.jpg|Pages 21 and 22 Chapter 3 2.jpg|Pages 23 and 24 Chapter 3 3.jpg|Pages 25 and 26 Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 3